1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a wireless multi-chip semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic instruments are miniaturized and slimmed, chip stack package techniques in which a plurality of memory chips are mounted in one package are being variously researched.